The Biostatistics Core will provide support in statistical design and analysis and data management to Program Project investigators. Specifically, the Core will 1) assist investigators in designing studies that use resources efficiently and have adequate power to detect effects of interest; 2) execute correct, informative and efficient statistical analyses of study data; 3) develop new methods of design and analysis in response to the emerging needs of the projects; 4) assist in preparing publications and other presentations of study results; 5) establish systems for distributed data entry from core and project laboratories directly into the Biostatistics workstation network; and 6) establish an integrated Program Project data management system within Biostatistics. All Core activities will be under the direction of Dr. Daniel Heitjan of the Center for Biostatistics and Epidemiology.